Painting Flowers
by disneygirl409
Summary: Jack & Kim are avoiding each other? Why?...At a school dance, Jack talks to the guys about the things that has happened between them. What happens when he tells the guys he pretended like he didn't remember what happened the day he lost his memory? SONGFIC!


**A/N: *PLEASE READ FIRST* Hi! This is my first one shot so I'm sorry if it isn't good. **

**I highly recommend you play the song as you read this song fic. It's called "Painting Flowers" By All Time Low. **

**ENJOY! READ THE BOTTOM FOR ANOTHER A/N!**

* * *

**PAINTING FLOWERS**

**_Strange maze, what is this place?_**

**_I hear voices over my shoulder,_**

**_Nothing's making sense at all._**

* * *

The music was blasting throughout the hole gym. Everyone was dancing, having a great time. Except me, Jack Brewer. About 5 different girls came over, trying to get me to dace, but I said no. I didn't wanna dance with them.

I didn't wanna dance with just any girl. I wanted to dance with the short, blonde haired girl with the beautiful brown eyes. The girl that was currently avoiding me.

But I was avoiding her, too.

* * *

**_Wonder, why do we race?_**

**_When everyday we're runnin' in circles,_**

**_Such a funny way to fall._**

* * *

"Hey man! What are you doing?" Jerry said as he walked over & stood next to me, followed by Milton & Eddie.

"Nothing." I answered, taking another sip of punch.

"Jack, why didn't you just ask Kim?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, she's not talking to me." I lied.

"According to Kim, you weren't talking to her first." Milton said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! What happened between you two? You were so close & I thought something would happen any day now. Now, you're barely looking at each other." Jerry said. I face palmed & sighed.

* * *

**_Tried to open up my eyes,_**

**_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._**

* * *

"Jack, answer his question." Milton said.

I looked back up & saw the doors to the gym open. 'Speak of the devil' I thought.

There she was. The girl I loved, standing in the door way. She was wearing a pink, knee length dress with a sequenced top & a bow underneath & her long, usually straight, blonde hair was in curls.

The guys noticed me staring & turned around to where I was looking. Kim eventually notice us looking & her eyes met mine. She gave me a smile & I returned it. Then, Grace ran up to her & they started talking.

The guys turned back to face me & raised their eyebrows. I sighed & realized I had to answer their question.

* * *

**_When I wake up,_**

**_The dream isn't done._**

**_I wanna see your face,_**

**_And know I made it home._**

* * *

"Remember when Dolph Grewber came to the dojo, asking Kim & I to be in his movie?" I asked. They all nodded. "Well, he told us that we had to...kiss." Their eyes widened.

"YOU KISSED HER!" They yelled. I shushed them & sighed.

"No...He had stunt lips & we never did, but...after we beat him, I leaned in &-"

"YOU KISSED HER?" They yelled again. I shushed them once more.

"No! We got interrupted & never talked about it again."

"Wrong move bro!" Jerry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah...that's not all..." I started. They raised their eyebrows.

"What else happened?" Eddie asked.

* * *

**_If nothing is true,_**

**_What more can I do?_**

**_I am still painting flowers for you, woah._**

* * *

"Well, you know the day she broke up with Brett & we skipped practice?" I asked. They all nodded. "I was, maybe standing a few feet away watching the hole thing."

"So what?" Milton asked, shrugging.

"I maybe heard her say that she still had feelings for someone else?" I said. Their eyes widened & they exchanged Hi-5's.

"Then what?" Jerry asked.

"I walked up behind her &...asked her out." I said. At first, they just nodded. Then, they realized what I said. They all started cheering & clapping.

"So why are you guys avoiding each other?" Eddie asked.

"Because I never mentioned it again."

"Jack..." Milton said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Your an idiot." I took his hand off & stood up.

"Is there anything else that you aren't telling us?" Jerry asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well..."

"Jack..." Milton started.

* * *

**_Show my cards,_**

**_Gave you my heart,_**

**_Wish we could start all over._**

* * *

"The day I hit my head & lost my memory, I was running out of the dojo...chasing Kim."

"We know, but Kim wouldn't tell us why." Eddie said. "& you don't remember."

"Yeah, about that..." I started. "I lied. I remember the hole thing."

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"She made me this..." I said, holding out my wrist to show them the bracelet that she made me. "For good luck on the world record thing."

"And?" Milton asked.

"She said it was 'more of a' & I cut her off thinking she meant friendship bracelet & she said yes."

"Ouch!" Eddie said.

"Then when I made a joke about how it was finally official, she got mad & yelled 'You know I think of us as more than just-' & she stopped."

"WHHAATTTT..." Jerry said, dragging out the word.

"& when I asked her 'more than just what?', she said she had to go & ran out." I said. "And when I got my memory back, she asked me if I remembered what happened before I hit my head & I lied & said no."

"Then what did she say?" Milton asked.

"I asked her why & she said no reason & then she went to Phil's. She still doesn't know that I know or that I even have the bracelet."

* * *

**_Nothing's makin' sense at all._**

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell her you remembered everything?" Eddie asked.

"Because she looked so nervous & she obviously didn't wanna tell me, so I acted like I didn't know." I said.

"That's stupid. You could've been with her right now if you told her you knew." Jerry said.

"No I wouldn't." I said.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Do you honestly think that Kim & I could every be a couple?" I said. Their eyes widened.

"YEAHH!" They yelled.

"Dude, even Rudy thinks so." Eddie said.

"You two are perfect together." Milton said. "And I think you already know that."

"Why don't you just make a move?" Jerry asked.

* * *

**_Tried to open up my eyes,_**

**_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._**

* * *

"It could ruin everything." I said.

"Like what?" Eddie asked.

"Our friendship. If it doesn't work out, we can't go back to just being friends." I explained.

"Yeah you can. A lot of people do that." Milton said.

"But it won't be the same."

"So you rather do what your doing now? Avoiding each other?" Jerry asked.

"Your right Jack, Kim's your best friend. So you either make a move on her or be her friend." Milton said.

"It's your choice." Eddie said.

I sighed & looked around the room. I didn't see Kim anywhere.

"What if she turns me down?" I asked.

"She won't. She's crazy for you." Eddie said.

"Even I see it. You two are the only ones who don't." Jerry said.

"Now your exaggerating." I said.

* * *

**_When I wake up,_**

**_The dream isn't done._**

**_I wanna see your face,_**

**_And know I made it home._**

* * *

"Are we?" Jerry said. Jerry & Eddie scanned the room & walked away for a second. Eddie came back with Randy.

"Fill in the blank. "Jack likes _."

"Kim." He said.

"Thank you." Milton said. Randy nodded & walked away. Jerry came back with Grace.

"Answer this question. Blank & blank would be perfect together. Fill in the blank." Milton asked her.

"That's easy, Jack & Kim." Grace said.

"Thank you mamacita!" Jerry said. She smiled & walked away.

"Okay, I see your point...But I don't-"

"And don't say you wouldn't know what your doing because you & Kim helped me out with Julie & you've helped Jerry ask out Chelsea." Milton said.

"This is different. It's Kim." I said.

"If you really like her, then It'll be easier than you think." Eddie said.

"What do you want me to do? Just walk up to Kim & be like 'Hey Kim, remember that time I lost my memory & told you I didn't remember what you said? Well I do & I still have the bracelet. You wanna go out with me?'." I said, ranting really fast.

"Jack." Eddie said.

"I can't do that. It's Kim." I said, continuing my rant & ignoring Eddie.

"Jack!" Milton & Jerry yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around." Eddie said.

* * *

**_If nothing is true,_**

**_What more can I do?_**

**_I am still painting flowers for you,_**

**_I am still painting flowers for you._**

* * *

I hesitated before turning around. My eyes widened when I saw Kim standing behind me, arms crossed, biting her lip. She looked mad.

"Oh...hey Kim." I said, hoping she didn't hear anything.

"Don't give me that, Jack." She yelled.

"Kim I-"

"I can't believe you!" Kim said.

She turned around & walked towards the doors. I turned to the guys & they nodded. I turned back & started to follow her out of the gym.

* * *

**_I heard everything you said,_**

* * *

I entered the hallway & looked right. Dead end. I looked left & saw Kim walking away. "KIM!" I yelled. She turned & saw me. She rolled her eyes & kept walking. "Kim!" I started following her & she picked up her pace.

Soon, I was running. I caught up to her & grabbed her arm. I spun her around & she shoved me off.

"You knew!" She started. "You knew what happened between us in the dojo the entire time & you lied to my face?" She yelled.

"Kim-"

"I expect that from Jerry & Eddie, but you..." She said. "I never thought _you _would lie to me. Especially something like that." She said, emphasizing the _you_.

"I panicked Kim!" I yelled. "I didn't know what would happen if I told you I remembered."

"So you lied because you were scared?" She asked me. "Wow. The Jack Brewer. Got scared & lied...someone call the news reporters." Kim said sarcastically.

"I don't get why your so mad anyway! You could've just told me what you really wanted to say!"

"I was scared too!" She yelled. "I was scared to get rejected. I didn't wanna lose my best friend over my stupid- my stupid-"

"Your stupid what?"

"MY STUPID CRUSH!" She yelled.

* * *

**_I don't wanna lose my head._**

* * *

"You happy now?" She asked me. "You were right. Everyone was right...I like you." I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "I've like you from the beginning."

"Kim, just hear me out." I said.

"No! You wanted to talk to me, so let me finish..." She said. "When we almost kissed, when you asked me out... I thought it was naturally gonna happen. But then you went & said we were just friends. What was I suppose to do?"

"Tell me the truth!" I yelled

"Oh that's rich, coming from you." Kim said, crossing her arms.

"If you would've just finished your sentence, I would have told you how I felt."

"Oh, & how do you feel?" Kim asked.

"I feel the same way as you." I said.

* * *

**_When I wake up,_**

**_The dream isn't done._**

* * *

The anger in Kim's eyes disappeared & she uncrossed her arms, putting them to her sides.

"You what?" She asked softly.

"I've liked you from the beginning, Kim. I didn't wanna tell you & then ruin our friendship." I explained.

"So, you teased me about having a crush on you when you had a crush on me this hole time?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said. Her lips curved into a smile & she giggled. I chuckled along with her.

Then, it grew silent. I looked at her & her eyes met mine. I wanted to kiss her, but was I ready to take this step.

"Now what?" She asked me. I smiled. The song "Painting Flowers" echoed through the halls from the gym.

"Dance with me." I said, putting out my hand. She smiled & took it. I put my hands around her waist & her arms snaked around my neck. We swayed to the song & then realization hit me.

I was ready to take this step.

* * *

**_I wanna see your face,_**

**_And know I made it home._**

* * *

I stopped swaying & leaned down. Our noses were centimeters apart & Our foreheads were touching. I could feel her warm minty breathe on my face.

I closed the gap between us & our lips met. She kissed me back & it felt like everything around us disappeared. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, when it was probably only 10 seconds.

Best 10 seconds of my life.

* * *

**_If nothing is true,_**

**_What more can I do?_**

* * *

The sound of clapping & whistles coming from behind us, made us break apart. We turned our heads & saw Jerry, Milton & Eddie a few feet away.

"HE MADE A MOVE!" Eddie yelled.

"AFTER TWO YEARS! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Milton yelled, getting on his knees, throwing his fist in the air.

"THEY KISSED!" Jerry yelled. "Hey Jack, third times a charm, huh!" He said with a smile on his face.

Kim laughed & I turned to face her. I took a step away so we weren't so close & cleared my throat.

* * *

**_I am still painting flowers for you,_**

**_I am still painting flowers for you,_**

* * *

"Kim, will you go out with me...again?" I asked. She giggled & bit her lip.

"Hmmm..." She said, bringing her fingers to her lip. "I'm gonna have to think about that one." She said jokingly.

"Oh really?" I asked, playing along. She laughed & pulled me into another kiss.

When we pulled apart, she smiled & said, "Yes, I'll go out with you, again."

* * *

**_I am still painting flowers for you._**

* * *

**_A/N: SOOO? Whatcha think? I'm happy with how this turned out. And I'll take suggestions on other songs._**

**_But more importantly... I've decided to be nice & give you all a preview of Chapter 4 - Right Here, Right Now._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW**

**JACK'S POV**

I was walking back to my locker to drop off my books before lunch because I had no more classes involving textbooks. When I got to my locker, I threw my books in & sat on the steps, waiting for Kate. Then Kim came out & she saw me & froze. I jumped up & she ran. I chased her out the front doors & when she reached the sidewalk, I gripped her waist & pulled her over my shoulder. She screamed for me to release her, but I ignored. We walked back into school & everyone was staring. I saw Milton, Kate & Jerry. I gave them a look & they started following us. I walked all the way up the stairs to the roof, before I put her down. **(A.N: The roof of the school is like the roof in HSM3.)** She stood there & then punched me really hard in the arm.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK!" She yelled.

"It's the only way I can get you to talk to me."

"Jack, I don't have time for this." She said frustrated. She tried to walk passed me. I put my arm out & she groaned. "COME ON!"

"Not until you tell me what's up?" I said. She stepped back & took a breathe.

"I told you that I can't! I thought you understood that!" She yelled.

"I don't! Give me one good reason why you can't tell me." I snapped.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" She yelled. "OKAY! YOU HAPPY? Now you know." I felt guilt take over me.

"What are you scared of?" She gulped & ran her fingers through her hair.

"What will happen if I tell someone."

"We can get through this just let me help you." I grabbed her wrist in a comforting way. She pushed me off & stormed off. "Kim...Kim! KIM!" I yelled. She kept walking away. I sighed & watched her run down the stairs.

Kate, Milton & Jerry came out of hiding & walked to me. "So are we going with plan B?" Jerry asked.

"Only if Kate's ready for it." I said. We all turned to Kate. She took a deep breathe & nodded her head.

"It's best for Kim." she said.

"So what exactly is plan B?" Milton asked. I smirked & started explaining the plan.

**THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON FRIDAY! Hope you enjoyed the one-shot & preview.**


End file.
